Sweetie
Sweetie is a female dog who is the pet of the Princess of Barkingburg. She is a villain who will be attempting to take over Barkingburg in upcoming episodes of ''PAW Patrol'''s fourth season and will be the main antagonist of "Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown". Sweetie is shown to be antagonistic and sneaky. She tends to fake being nice when around the princess and earl. She doesn't appear to be afraid of the PAW Patrol, as she has invited them to "catch" her after stealing the Barkingburg royal crown. When Sweetie laughs, it ends with a snort. She also uses her cuteness to trick the princess and the Earl of Barkingburg into thinking that Chase stole the crown, after she was caught red handed by him and she trapped him into the castle basement. The Princess and Earl were none the wiser and didn't hesitate to believe her lies. The Princess then 'crowned' Sweetie the Queen, thinking Sweetie was just pretending and let her wear it as reward, for 'saving' the crown from Chase. Sweetie then ordered the butler to get her one hundred hamburgers and bones, as she lazed about on the throne. However, her reign was short lived, when to her shock, the PAW Patrol rescued Chase and exposed her plan to the Princess and Earl, thanks to Chase's bow pup tag recording hers and Chase's conversation. The Princess soon demanded that Sweetie returned the crown, but Sweetie mockingly told her and the PAW Patrol that they have to catch her first and she made a run for it. She soon got into a FI race car like vehicle with Ryder, Zuma and Skye on her tail. When she found out, her car turned into a chopper and tried to fly away, but Skye followed after her. Sweetie tried to shake her off by flying upside down, but the crown fell off of her head. Sweetie freed herself from the seatbelt in an attempt to catch the crown, but Skye beat her to it and Sweetie landed on an air bed provided by Chase. In the end, Sweetie was seen in her doghouse, surrounded by golden bars and she began to blame Busby for everything, but she hugged him anyway. She owns a robotic toy frog named Busby and toy kittens that she considers her minions. Sweetie is a smaller puppy (presumably around Skye's size). She has white fur, purple eyes, pink eye shadow on her eyelids, and a dark brown nose. She has pointy triangular ears with fluff on the inside and fluff on each of her cheeks. Her casual outfit is a magenta tiara and a magenta collar with a pink "crown" attached to it. The 'crown' acts as a remote control to control Busby and it glows when activated. Her Mission PAW uniform is a black suit with pink and white trim. Mission PAW video.png|Standard outfit Sweetie HD.png|Mission PAW uniform + Barkingburg crown Quest for the Crown 40.jpg|Collar only|link=Sweetie with only collar. Sweetie's vehicle is a purple roadster that can transform into a flying hoverboard. It has the ability to eject Sweetie upon command. Category:Dogs Category:Important Females Category:Antagonists